<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnus Artchives: Just the Filth by Mugatu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299404">Magnus Artchives: Just the Filth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugatu/pseuds/Mugatu'>Mugatu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magnus Artchives [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do Not Archive, M/M, Other, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugatu/pseuds/Mugatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All smut all the time. Warnings/promises in chapter titles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Also Martin Blackwood/Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Jonah Magnus/Jonathan Sims, Jonathan Fanshawe/Jonah Magnus, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Magnus Artchives [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jon/Jonah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon and Jonah Magnus. Not sure what’s going on here-started as fan art for “Beholding’s Own” by Candentia, but I then began  thinking of my own AU I will never get to involving Jonathan Fanshawe and reincarnation.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. JonElias, WBTTS (dubcon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some selkie smut. Elias controls his bastardy ways long enough to seduce Jon.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gratuitous Selkie!Jon Cheesecake (Technically JonMartin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a calm selkie on his Scottish honeymoon doing the human  form equivalent of the <a href="https://www.buzzfeed.com/philippjahner/seals-doing-the-banana-pose">banana pose</a> while his husband watches from the beach. Inspired by “What Belongs to the Sea” by TwoDrunkenCelestials and WhyNotFly.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Some Regency Era Jon(athan Fanshawe)/Jonah Magnus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Like chapter one, this isn’t quite fan art for <em>Beholding’s Own </em>by @Candentia, but definitely inspired by it, as well as my AU I’ll never write about Jon being the reincarnation of Jonathan Fanshawe.</p><p>ETA a summary of the fic I'll never write: Jonathan Fanshawe was the love of Jonah Magnus' life, and the only one of his SIMP harem who saw through him in the end and ditched him. Went on to live his best life without giving Jonah another thought. Two hundred years later a man identical to Fanshawe--right down to their mannerisms/first name--walks into the Magnus Institute to interview for a position as a researcher. Elias is immediately obsessed--is this a case of reincarnation? No, he doesn't believe in that. Is this the work of the Spider, manipulating the threads so skillfully she's able to recreate an exact replica of his long lost true love? Surely even the Mother isn't that skilled. In the end he doesn't care either way, just goes around airdropping memories of Fanshawe into Jon's dreams--even nonsexy stuff, like everyday details of life in Regency England. Jon is oblivious to Elias' creeper ways and just thinks it's weird he's been fantasizing about the founder of the Institute. Meanwhile the rest of the archive staff pick up on it and create a "Jon Watch" to protect Jon's virtue. Eventually Jon finds out about everything and has an existential crisis. The whole thing ends with Jon telling Elias to fuck off while running away with Martin to the Scottish Highlands, only for Jonah to do the end of the world thing. Because at the end of the day Jonah doesn't care if Jon hates him, so long Jon doesn't *ignore* him and can't really leave him. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jon/Elias Darkly (SFW, but a lotta filth is implied)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Based off the fic <em>Darkly </em>by Candentia. A bit messy because I ran out of patience whilst drawing clothing wrinkles.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jon in Lingerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just some hot!Jon rights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. JonMartin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>